


Nasty

by WisdomTeeth



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M, I am so sorry, Knotting, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Sex, Tiefling Biology, Tieflings, Yuan-ti, he just has a lot going on in the dick department, listen man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WisdomTeeth/pseuds/WisdomTeeth
Summary: "What, you think this will keep me from killing you?" he sneered, adjusting the hand not pulling her hair to instead grab at her hip, pulling her into a particularly rough thrust. She hummed, shifting to try and get out from under him. "Hmm, no, just like this won't keep me from killing you."
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s)
Kudos: 32





	Nasty

**Author's Note:**

> Me and another player were joking about what would happen if our most horny on main characters were in a room together. We agreed they would fight, then fuck, or the opposite way around. She challenged me to write it. Here's to you, Alex.
> 
> No beta, we die like men.

This bitch, this slippery bitch, had just slashed across his face with her dinky little claws, and he was now _bleeding_ his _own_ blood. He bristled with anger and frustration, the fresh wounds along his jaw itching, and he attempted to slam his greatsword into the lady who had just fucked his face up. She made this terrible hissing laugh as the massive sword missed her by half a hair, and he simply couldn't keep himself from growling deep in his chest at the injustice of it all. 

He saw her step forwards to hit him again, and even though he tensed in preparation for the blow, it didn't quite cut it when her slim fist jabbed his solar plexus rudely, making him wheeze and drop his sword in shock. It made a great racket when it fell, clanging obnoxiously loud against the stone in the small room. He buckled to his knees and struggled to breathe, wings flapping weakly in distress as he couldn't pull in the slightest breath. She danced, laughing, into his dimming field of view, and his hazy look up her frame was nearly rage-inducing. She was on the slim side, lean and strong, with patterns of scales along her limbs, up to her face, which was not bad at all. The tiny scales gleamed and glinted in the low light, lending her this decidedly predatory look, which made him bare all of his sharp teeth and hiss, which was admittedly the only noise he could currently make.   


"You know, it would be easier to stay down," she said, aiming a vicious kick at his ribs that made him cringe and hiss again, "I mean, you look good on your knees anyways." He could see her leg wind back for another kick, so when she let it fly, he managed to grab at her ankle in the half second before it made contact. He didn't have time to be impressed with his own reflexes, because he instinctively yanked the captured limb towards him, making her yelp as he took out her legs. She made a funny little startled sound as her back hit the stone floor of the sparring room, then immediately tried to kick him in the face with the non-captured foot.  


He recovered from his shock at being able to grab her, then snatched up her other ankle while it was in range of his hands. Before she could worm her way out of his grip, he flipped her onto her belly as she struggled and hissed in anger the whole way. He shifted his grip up to dig his claws into her thighs, even as she fought to flip herself back over to, presumably, claw his eyes out. He maneuvered himself over her, pinning her hips with his, grabbing one of her arms, and using his spare hand to take a fistful of her hair and force her head down so her face was pressed to the floor. As soon as he had himself situated, he dropped his full body weight onto her, snapping his jaws over the back of her neck. He noted, somewhat hazily, that she smelled like flowers and battlefields, even as he carefully adjusted his jaw to be able to kill her with one bite.  


He clamped down just hard enough to break skin, humming as he tasted the blood welling up in his mouth. Her hips rocked back against his, which. Okay. Creed wasn't a proud man, but he was a man all the same, and he was more than a little bit hard from the excitement of the fight, so he was justified in what came next, really. So he paused, naturally, her blood pooling in his mouth, as she rocked her hips back into his again. He made a muffled groan and released his jaw, rutting against her ass. Which. Really. The codpiece was in the way, but it was the principle of the thing, okay.

"What, you think this will keep me from killing you?" he sneered, adjusting the hand not pulling her hair to instead grab at her hip, pulling her into a particularly rough thrust. She hummed, shifting to try and get out from under him. "Hmm, no, just like this won't keep _me_ from killing _you_." He laughed kind of breathlessly, and bit just the tip of her ear. "So, hnn, are we doing this? Do you want this?" he said, already kind of panting in his excitement, rutting against her. Instead of replying, she wriggled a hand to her own waist line, struggling to pull at the ties holding her pants closed.  


He placed a hand on the ground beside her head to brace most of his weight, taking it off of her. With his weight off, she could easily slip off her pants and, hm, something in his brain backfired when he realized she wasn't wearing anything under them. He began pulling at his own pants, cursing at the buckles on his armor that only seemed to get caught when he was about to get laid, come on. He growled impatiently and shredded the leather strap that held the armor to the sensitive meat of his thigh, shoving it to the side, yanking down his pants, and angrily cursing some more trying to get his dick free from his underthings. There was a loud clanging noise as he threw the codpiece across the room, finally managing to get his pants and underthings down to mid-thigh.   


He struggled to retrieve the little vial of lube from his pants he kept for occasions such as this, found it, held it up triumph, then was met with her also holding a similar vial, looking over her shoulder at him. They stared at eachother for a few seconds, before he snatched her vial as well and stupidly held both sealed bottles, not quite knowing what to do next. He shrugged and opened one, then the other, taking equal measures of both in his hands and smearing it along his length before working his fingers into her. She pressed back into his fingers, already impatient for this to begin, even as he made sure he wouldn't just, tear her when he attempted to fuck her. Tearing isn't sexy. (Unless you're into that?)  


When he was done just teasing her, he grabbed her hips to pull her just that little bit closer, just as impatient as her. He cursed in infernal as he slipped once, twice, a third time, before Iska got fed up and aimed her claws at the arm holding him above her, hissing "Do you need a fucking map? Do you need help???" He hissed as she broke skin, finally holding himself firmly enough to drive in halfway in one stroke. She made a broken noise of surprise that definitely wasn't one of pain, even as he rocked his hips to force more of his length into her. He smiled smugly as she clamped down around him, clearly not expecting the distinct ridges, but her claws were still in his arm, curling in slowly to the bone. Creed, being himself, draped himself over her back, hands sliding across her belly, one coming up to grab at her chest under her shirt, the other going down to graze idly over her clit. She moaned, pressing into his touch, her claws retracting just a bit, just as he bit down hard, overlapping the earlier bitemark he had made.   


She yowled and reached back, claws latching into his thighs, even as he set a harsh pace that left her gasping. She scrabbled at his thighs, claws digging in, making these short, cut off moans with each of his thrusts as she hurtled closer to her own orgasm. The harsh push and pull of his ridges on her rim gave her that little twinge of pain she needed to crest that peak, full on screeching in his grasp until he slapped a hand over her mouth to shut her up, until he abruptly remembered she had fangs as well as they sank into the meat of his palm. He grunted in pain past the meat of her shoulder, doubling down on his efforts to destroy her for other men. The hand that was currently not being chewed on pressed indelicately to her clit, rubbing at it in rough little circles, making her squirm even with him holding her mostly still. Her short cries of pleasure were muffled by her teeth in his fucking hand, which was kind of a bummer, but he decided it was okay as soon as he could feel her tensing up for her next orgasm.  


He dragged the head of his dick purposefully across her G spot in one long, smooth thrust, then repeated the maneuver again, and again, and again, as he tortured her clit with the rough pads of his fingers. He could feel himself getting closer as well, heat pooling in his belly, aching up to his teeth with desire. He released her shoulder from his bite, panting with exertion, "Where, hah, where do you want me to...?" he trailed off, thumbing over her clit again as she tried to answer behind his hand. She said something, obviously muffled, that he took as "Inside," which may not have been what she said, but she also hadn't stopped biting his hand and, in fact clamped her jaws onto his wrist. He hissed and continued with his quick pace, thrusts getting sloppier as he got closer to his end, holding himself back until he could feel and see her cum around him again. He finally got frustrated and chomped down again into the other side of her shoulder, which was precisely the kick she needed to reach her peak again, teeth grinding into the bones in his wrist as he gave a few more off kilter thrusts and pressed in as deep as he could.

He kept her pinned for a bit longer than she thought was necessary, but the reason behind that was quickly discovered with the sudden pressure at her entrance, which she would swear was his dick, swelling more inside her. This was all a bit too strange for her, and she tried to wriggle away while he was distracted, but was held firmly in place by his sheer weight and strength. He hissed, low and mean, holding her in place as he knotted her, even his tail wrapping firmly around her thighs. She struggled a bit against his hold, the bite marks he gave her aching sweetly in the afterglow, even as they were locked together. 

The come down was slow, unexpectedly warm, and they both made a breathless noise when he finally pulled out. He rocked back to his heels, tucking his dick back into his pants, not paying any mind when she got up to retrieve her things. He was just doing up the lacing on his pants when he cockily said, "So, this means I win this bout, right?" he looked up at her only to find she had thrown his own earlier discarded and forgotten codpiece at his head. Normally, this wouldn't have effected him like it did, but after a hard fight and a hard fuck, the damned thing clanged off his temple and somthing in his head threw its hands up and walked out as he slumped to his side, unconcious. Iska sneered at him from where she stood, lacing up her own pants. "No, _I_ win." 


End file.
